An Interesting Year
by destiny-hope-975
Summary: Harry and the gang are back at Hogwarts for their seventh year after the Final Battle and the year is already proving to be as interesting as the last seven with the new staff... Sirius/Remus
1. Chapter 1

It was the most amazing feeling. Sitting at the Gryffindor table in the newly restored Great Hall as Professor McGonagall called the names of the jittery first years and they tripped and stumbled their way to the three legged stool where their fate for the next seven years of their life would be determined.

* * *

It was a sunny morning during the last weeks of the summer holidays at the Burrow as I lay in one of the surrounding fields. Ginny was wearing in only a thin dress and her fiery, red hair was tickling my bare chest as the warm breeze coated us each in a fine layer of sweat. I could hear Ron and Hermione making their way up the hill, they were walking fast, much to fast for the weather, what had them so desperate to get to us?

I opened one eye reluctantly when I felt the loss of the sun on my body, Ron was standing directly over me and had a giddy smile on his freckled face, I was getting increasingly curious.

I raised an eyebrow, and he dragged Hermione over, she was holding four envelopes...envelopes with Hogwarts crests and our exact locations printed in dark green ink on the front.

I scrambled to stand up and reach mine, dislodging Ginny from her place on my stomach in the process, she gave me a smack against the leg in annoyance as she too stood up, much more slowly and stretched. I took a moment to admire the untamed beauty my girlfriend was, I think Ron noticed because he gave me a slap against the head.

Hermione was bouncing up and down in excitement, holding her letter in her hands, I noticed it had 'Ronald Weasleys bedroom' printed on the front, I didn't want to think too hard into that.

Ron gave me a little grin and ripped the thick envelope open. We stood in apprehension as he read out loud...

'Ronald Weasley,

'It is with great pleasure that I write that Hogwarts has been restored and will be re-opening this year.

'Due to the horrid circumstances that Hogwarts was run by last year the students that continued to attend are given the choice to either repeat the year or to continue on.

'Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and yourself along with many other students are also given the choice to come back and complete your final year and take your NEWTS.

'Please send your reply as soon as possible.

'Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall'

There was a split second of silence then Ginny jumped onto Hermione, tackling her to the ground and straddling her, "We can go into seventh year together!" she grinned maniacally, "We can share dorms and be in the same classes and OHH MERLIN-"

Ginny leapt of Hermione and threw her arms around my neck, "We are going to be in the same year!" Hey eyes were glowing with delight and Merlin, was she talking fast. "We can sit next to each other in class and pass notes in Charms and complain in History of Magic and in potions we can throw ingredients into the Slytherins cauldrons and watch them explode!" I laughed at her enthusiasm. She gave me a wicked smile and stood on her tippy toes, "We will be in the quidditch team together and at practice you will spend half your time checking out my ass," I blushed at the seductive tone she was whispering in, "Then in the showers we can fuck and walk back up to the castle grinning like lunatics and swinging our hands because life will be amazing." She pulled back to smile at me, "I can't wait to make use of those broom-cupboards eey?" she said suggestively, giving a blushing Hermione a nudge in the ribs.

Ron laughed, "We won't need broom-cupboards. Minnie and I are Head Boy and Girl" He held up the two gleaming badges. "McGonagall said when they rebuilt they made a head-students dorm, like a mini common room with its own password and complete with two bedrooms and a bathroom." I gave my two best friends a smile, they deserved that after five years of sexual tension building up. Mrs Weasley had made it very clear that we are not to 'fornicate' while at the Burrow.

'Rules were made to be broken' Ginny had said in response to that.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall the first years sorting had nearly finished. I looked too my left to see Ginny leaning slightly on my shoulder, I felt extremely perverted as I realized that it was a perfect angle to glance down her shirt to see her slightly freckled breasts encased in a lacy red bra. Blushing I adjusted my pants and she noticed, tilting her head up I realized with a jolt she was grinning cheekily, the little wench! She knew what she was doing to me!

Averting my eyes I saw Ron and Hermione with their pinkies linked, sitting near the front of the table and greeting the newly sorted Gryffindor first years. Ron was giving the boys hi-fives and goofy smiles and Hermione had a nervous girl with a blond braid sitting under one arm, she looked remarkably like a mother bird protecting her egg, I snorted at the thought.

My snort turned out to be quite loud as half the table turned to look at me, or perhaps they were already staring and I had only just noticed, I was the 'Boy who Lived' or the 'Boy who would never die' as Malfoy had sarcastically greeted me on the station this morning.

The friendship Malfoy and I had sprouted was an unexpected one, I had testified for him and his mother in Wizengamot and prevented them both from serving time in Azkaban. Ron thought I was mad, Hermione said I was 'maturing and putting childish feuds behind me' and Ginny had laughed and called me a 'noble prat.' God I loved that woman.

Neville also sat at the Gryffindor table, he was in his seventh year along with the rest of my dorm mates, Ron had informed me many of the students had wanted to repeat and therefore there were double the amount of first years while the majority of classes stayed the same. Luna was an exception to this, she had decided to continue on to her seventh year like Ginny despite the fact she had been held captive in Malfoy Manor for the majority of last year.

Apparently Luna met a German guy named Rolf who was training to be a naturalist like Luna wishes to. They're pen pals and are planning to go on an exploration in Africa together at the end of her education. Ginny had been allowed to read the letters and was pleased to discover that Rolf was not nearly as dreamy as our Luna and that he sounded completely sincere and smitten with our blonde friend.

The sorting was over now and McGonagall, I noticed, was struggling to hide a smile... suspicious.

"Now, for the new teachers." She announced, taking a deep breath and giving into her smile, she was so happy Hogwarts was open again.

"Professor Snape has made a full recovery from his attack from Nagni and will be returning to his post as Potions Master" the reaction to this was interesting, mainly due to Hermiones article.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had been 'simply compelled to write of Snape's innocence' and had published her piece in the Quibbler and later in the Daily Prophet due to high demand. Her article had caused quite a stir and the readers had requested more to her absolute delight; she was locked in Percy's room for a week, coming out only too get more coffee.

Two weeks after the publishing of 'Severus Snape' a title which we had been disappointed to hear, Ron was aiming for 'The greasy git who loved Harrys mum' or 'Thy one that never washes thy hair!" Ron thought the latter was quite poetic and Ginny was all for 'Snape could fall in Love?' or 'The Death Eater with a doe patronus!"

Back to the point, a week after the publishing of 'Severus Snape' a much more lengthy piece of writing, a series really, called 'The Marauders' was published.

There were seven articles, which were revealed every day exclusively in the Quibbler for the second last week of summer.

* * *

The first piece was named 'Hogwarts Years' and had the meeting of Severus, Lily, James and Sirius on the train along with their sorting. It included the three boys finding about Remus' lycanthropy and their acceptance in second year and their illegal animagus transformations in fifth year to help their mate out. Fifth year also had the incidents at the Black Lake after the Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLS which resulted in the loss of Lily and Snape's friendship as well as 'The Prank' in sixth year concerning Snape, Sirius and Moony and the aftermath.

We laughed when we read about the pranks pulled, mischief managed and chaos caused that resulted in these four boys becoming infamously known during their years.

Hermione had a whole chapter dedicated to Sirius and his notorious dating record and womanizing ways, apparently my Godfather had a little fan club going, along with a long, _long_ line of broken hearts, he was a self proclaimed 'Sex-God.' Even more suspiciously the dating, flirting, shagging at the Astronomy tower all came to an abrupt halt after 'The Prank.' There were the secrets of the Marauders Map and the Invisibility Cloak which Hermione couldn't resist writing the history of, I was now also known to be a decedent of Ignatius Peverell and owner of a Deathly Hallow, never mind technically I owned all three.

* * *

The second piece was called 'The Stag and The Doe' and was dedicated wholly to my parents love story. The entire of wizarding Britain now knew of my fathers obsession with my mother which had embarrassingly started on day one of their Hogwarts experience.

During their first and second year James pranked and teased Lily mercilessly, then hormones kicked in and he started seeing her in a whole new light. This is where my father became an 'arrogant prat,' 'insufferable git' and 'repulsive toe-rag.' The hair ruffling and Quidditch obsession along with introduction to secret passageways and fire-whiskey in the Hogs Head were also thrown in. The obsessive asking out started in fourth year and Lilys rejections were steadily becoming more brutal and often ended up in duels, James always coming out worse as he could not bring himself to hex or jinx Lily seriously. Fifth year and James would not be swayed, firmly believing she was 'in denial,' the obsessive asking out slowed to once a fortnight after the Black Lake incident, it appeared he felt slightly guilty. Sixth year James continued to flirt with Lily, asking her out occasionally but also dating when her answer continued to be a firm 'no.' Perhaps this was a good tactic because toward the end of sixth year Lily found herself slightly jealous of the other girls that were on the receiving end of James boyish charm and cheesy romantics which were usually reserved for her only. Seventh year and Lily was Head Girl who was determined to ignore James and any feelings she may or may not be developing for the messy haired boy. Quite a shock that, when she discovered he was Head Boy. James was starting to mature thanks to many pointers from Remus and Lily took notice, when he asked her to the Halloween Ball two months into the semester she blushingly agreed but denied the offer of a relationship. Halfway through the year Lily came to the revelation she was in love after an eye opening week of raging jealousy, matching patronuses, smelling her fellow head in amortentia and seeing a shirtless James Potter. The rest was, as they say, history.

* * *

The third piece was called 'Order of the Phoenix' and it was about the years after Hogwarts graduation and before Sirius' supposed betrayal. Lily and James moving in together, Remus and Sirius sharing a flat and Peter living with his mother, all in The Order of the Phoenix as Voldemort rose to power and a war raged on.

Harry had blushed when he read about the fifteen months of his childhood, Sirius being named Godfather and his first word being 'ad'oot' much to Lilys annoyance. Hermione had added the restored photograph of his 12 month old self whizzing around his old dining room with his dads legs chasing after him and his mother watching fondly in the corner.

Many of the more important war battles including the three times Lily and James had come face to face with Voldemort and escaped were recounted along with Dumbledores suspicions one of the Marauders were a traitor. The prophesy Sybill Trelawney predicted to Dumbledore in the Three Broomsticks, Snape realizing who it concerned and his plea to keep Lily safe, James and Lily going into hiding in Godrics Hollow under the fidelius charm and Sirius being named the secret keeper. Hermione had done a brilliant job.

* * *

The fourth piece was called 'Unearthly Events' and that they were, the amount of howlers Hermione received after publishing this for 'tainting our memories of Peter Pettigrew' were unbelievable.

Sirius, who had never gone to the fight in the Department of Mysteries was still considered a murderer but they had presumed he had either died or left the country for Kingsley had still been feeding the ministry false information about his suspected whereabouts. With the war going on until only a month ago the Ministry had better things to do than worry about a convict who was laying low.

In 'Unearthly Events' Hermione wrote about how Peter Pettigrew had been carefully creating a rift between Sirius and Remus by feeding them his fake suspicions about each other. The switching of secret keepers and Peter selling out the Potter's to Voldemort who visited the ignorant family on that fateful night at Halloween.

I had given Hermione my memory of the night of my parents death through Voldemort's mind and she had come running to me immediately after she finished watching, sobbing apologies into my shirt.

The murder of my parents and Voldemort's failure to kill me were recounted before she told of how Sirius went to check on Peter and found him not to be in his hiding place. Sirius discovering Godric's hollow in ruins and James and Lily dead, talking with Hagrid who then took me, just a baby then, on Sirius' Motorbike to Dumbledore were recounted. Sirius, understanding what had happened went in search for Peter and found him in a muggle street where Peter yelled 'Lily and James, Sirius, How could you?" Before he blasted the street and killed 12 muggles, cutting off his own finger and faking his death by turning into his animagus form, a rat and disappearing into a drain. Sirius was arrested laughing, because really what do you do when your whole world comes crashing down in a matter of hours.

This had been where Sirius innocence was questioned and the search for him was put in full swing again, little did they know he was living with Remus in a small house in country town just south of London.

* * *

The fifth piece was named 'Mission Impossible' and it started out written by Hermione but in Sirius' point of view of his thirteen years in Azkaban, locked in one of the most heavily guarded cells with dementors around nearly twenty four hours a day. He withered away before your very eyes as you read about how he was taunted with memories and fears of James and Lily blaming him for their deaths as he had suggested to switch secret keeper. The thought of me caused him such anguish, me living with those horrid muggles that Lily was related to. Remus, poor and alone in the world believing him to have betrayed them all. Hearing other Death Eaters muttering about Peter Pettigrew, how they blamed him for Voldemort's downfall, wanting to join them in cursing the coward to hell but not for 'causing' Voldemort's downfall but for killing James and Lily, making Harry an orphan, him in a 'murderer' who was rotting away in Azkaban and Remus alone.

Hermione abandoned writing in Sirius' point of view and continued to tell my Godfathers story, how he discovered that turning into his animagus form, a dog, prevented the dementors from affecting him.

Sirius did not know of the year when Fudge came strolling through the prison to see if he had lost his mind and he was even more surprised when Sirius had seemed merely bored and had requested to have the Daily Prophet he was carrying as he 'missed doing the weekly crosswords.' Fudge had been a bit perturbed by Sirius but had handed over the Daily Prophet which on the front cover held a picture of the Weasley family who had won prize money at the Ministry and gone on a holiday to Egypt to visit their eldest son, Bill. In this photo, sitting on Ron Weasleys shoulder was a rat with a missing finger who had been the Weasleys pet for twelve years, it was Peter Pettigrew. Filled with fresh determination Sirius had planned how he would escape in his animagus form and swim to land before traveling to Hogwarts where the Weasley boy was going into his third year. His plan succeeded. He was the first person to ever escape Azkaban.

Hermione told of how I thought I was seeing the grim the night I ran away from the Dursley's, during my quidditch game and when I looked outside the dorm window when it was really only my godfather in his animagus form. She told of how Remus was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Snape the Potions Master, how Sirius entered the castle on the night of Halloween and after being refused entry into the tower had slashed the Fat Lady's portrait. How Sirius' second attempt was more successful and Sirius had seen Pettigrew sleeping with Ron and gone to stab the rat when Ron had awoke and alerted the tower. Finally she told of the events at the end of the year in the shrieking shack and how we eventually freed Sirius by using a time turner.

* * *

By the end of the fith installment of Hermiones series Sirius Black was declared innocent after a visit to Wizengamot were I, along with Kingsley, who revealed his position in keeping Sirius in hiding, and Remus Lupin had all given testimonies for Sirius. Sirius came in a week later and answered a series of questions under the influence of veritaserum. Quite a bombshell for the whole Wizarding world really, I was just happy that finally I would be able to go to Diagon alley with my Godfather.

* * *

The sixth piece was called 'In hiding' and it was just that, how Sirius and I kept in contact as he spent his time hiding from the Ministry in his animagus form. Hermione explained how after my second task in the Triwizard tournament Sirius came back to Scotland and lived off rats in a cave just outside Hogsmeade. How when I returned from the graveyard Sirius was by my side as soon as possible as I explained Voldemort's return to Dumbledore.

Hermione took relish in writing about how when Dumbledore told Fudge Voldemort had returned Fudge had denied it all, choosing to ignore all the proof and staying firm that his decision to give Barty Crouch Jr. Who was living proof of it all the dementors kiss.

'Revenge is sweet' she had said when Arthur told her of the stir her article has created at the Ministry that morning.

Back in 'In Hiding' Hermione told of Sirius had spent the summer with Remus before he had to return to his childhood home, No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London as it was the new head-quarters for the Order of the Phoenix which had reformed hours after Voldemort's explained Sirius's loathing of his childhood house which he had thought he had left forever when he ran away during the summer of his sixth year and was blasted of the family tree and his bitterness at his inability to actively do anything in the Order.

Hermione explained how at the end of my Sixth year we had to abandon Grimmauld place as Snape had killed Dumbledore and he was previously an Order member.

Sirius was only too happy to comply, Him and Remus buying a house out in the country where they were free from their prejudice and the constant stress of the war.

Hermione told of how we were caught and taken to the Malfoy manor during our horcrux hunt and had witnessed Peter dying at the hands of the silver hand that Voldemort had given him.

It was May when Sirius and Remus received news that there was going to be a battle commencing at Hogwarts. They both apparated there and Remus cast many transfiguring charms on Sirius so he could fight in the battle along side him without being recognized.

* * *

The seventh and final piece was named '30 years since the forming of the Marauders' and it was a tribute of sorts to the men and the paths of life they had taken. Interviews with both Sirius and Remus were published as well as hi-lights form the series and a tribute to James and Lily Potter. Photographs of the three boys and occasionally Lily were printed and Peter was suspiciously edited out of many of the photos.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, that was long.

Back to the Great Hall, everyones reaction to Snape teaching as Potions master again. Yes, that was where we were. Like I said, 'reaction was interesting.'

Now that it was known Snape was innocent and had actually been a good guy for the whole war, risking his life by being a double spy and all that jazz he was respected and the fact it was all for _love_ had won him the hearts of sappy girls all over the wizarding world. He was still a git though, maybe he wasnt the baddie but he was still a greasy git. I can't imagine anyone wanting to go to potions because surely his mood will be worse than ever, now his secret was out, I think he was hoping that snake attack would kill him.

Snape walked in the Great Hall dramatically, his black cloak billowing behind him, equally black eyes were trained on his seat at the staff table. McGonagall was smiling at him...tauntingly?

He scowled at her as he took his seat and proceeded to scull the whole goblet of fire-whiskey in front of him, he folded his hands, pale and waxy as ever on the table and set his cold stare on the doors of the Great Hall, as though waiting for something.

McGonagall seemed to be suppressing laughter, it was unnerving to see her act this way, all smiling and laughing secretly. Perhaps the war had lightened her spirits? Weird.

"Now," a burst of laughter escaped her lips and she quickly clamped them shut, Snape set his scowl on her, was she laughing at him possibly?

"The Professor to be replacing me as the Transfiguration Professor is also an animagus.

"I trust you have read the articles that were published in 'The Quibbler' and later the 'Daily Prophet' by Miss Granger, they were named 'Severus Snape,'" Snape's scowl deepened and he glared at the Head-girl who grinned back, Ron laughed. "And 'The marauders?'' McGonagall inquired.

I already had a good idea of what she was getting at, it would certainly explain Snape's bad mood.

"Incase you have not, I will ask our Head Girl to read the article out loud to you. Miss Granger?"

Hermione stood, a light blush on her cheeks and walked to the front of the Hall where McGonagall gave her a copy of her article.

Hermione cleared her throat and began reading, the hall, even Snape who appeared to not have heard of Hermiones article yet, was listening intently.

Plates of biscuits, slices and mini cakes appeared on the table fifteen minutes into Hermiones reading and we all sat obediently listening and nibbling on the sweets.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks during certain parts of the article, when my parents love story was read out and my brief childhood with my parents was recounted. There were tears in everyones eyes as Hermione read about my parents murder from Voldemort's point of view and I, along with many others swelled with anger when they read about Pettigrew's cowardice.

Snape's reaction to it all was the funniest, he was constantly going from beetroot red to as pale as parchment with the varying events. When he called my mother a 'Mudblood,' begged Dumbledore to keep my mother safe and listened to my mothers death in particular.

Hermione kept us there for a good two hours and by the end of her recitation she was out of breath, having placed a charm on herself to keep her throat from drying and voice from dying twenty minutes in.

There were also two new additions that had slipped into the hall and taken their seats next to each other at the staff table, coincidentally they were on the opposite end from Snape.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were looking at McGonagall in bemusement, she had still not discovered they had entered, many people had not, Malfoy and I were the only exceptions.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Your new Transfiguration Professor-" while McGonagall talked Sirius had stood up and placed a finger to his lips, signaling for everyone, whos eyes were trained on him, to be quiet. He crept up to McGonagall who was oblivious. "-Is-" Sirius opened his arms behind her "-Sir- ahhhhhhhhhh!" Sirius had wrapped his arms around McGonagall's waist and her scream echoed around the hall but she quickly recovered.

Pursing her lips she stiffly removed Sirius arms from her waist and getting a firm grip on his upper arm, her sharp nails digging painfully into the material of his robe she dragged him around so he was standing beside her, grinning like a lunatic.

"-Sirius Black." She seemed to be addressing him more than anyone else in the hall.

"And the great thing is you can't give me detention for it!" he chuckled.

"Shame." McGonagall said, that one word dripping with dry sarcasm. She turned her eyes to the rest of the hall, "Students, meet Sirius Black, He has the title of 'most detentions ever earned in Hogwarts.'"

Sirius winked at her, "The reason me and Minnie-" McGonagall's lips thinned at the nickname "are so close..." he said wistfully.

"Bonding in detention with Prongs and I was just the hi-light of your day wasn't it?" he smirked.

Then as if he had just remembered something he turned to Hermione who was grinning at him, he walked forward to encase her a hug and I laughed when I saw many girls bristle with jealousy, my Godfather still had it.

"In your article you forgot to mention the double sided mirrors that James and I used when the Professors stopped putting us in detention together because they realized it was not working, we just sat there planning new pranks, or ways to win his 'Lily-flowers' heart," he sent me a wink looking very obviously from Ginny, who was resting in my arms back at me, and l grinned back.

"Terribly sorry Sirius" Hermione said jokingly.

McGonagall fixed Sirius with a warning glare and he raised his hands in surrender, going to sit back at the staff table next to Remus who looked on the verge of laughter. I saw him whisper something to Sirius and seconds later Sirius' head was thrown back and his bark like laughter filled the halls.

McGonagall, who had just opened her mouth to speak again, looked both disgruntled and amused, "What is it now Black?" she asked.

"Moony here-" he tilted his head towards Remus who was carefully avoiding all eye contact and trying to hide a smile "-was just mentioning how I might have some female admirers in the crowd. Very much like the scandal at the beginning of our sixth year, remember how our Astronomy teacher, Caroline-"

"Professor Wilson to you!" McGonagall admonished.

Sirius ignored her and continued, his grin growing steadily more devious "-had been kicked out for having 'sexual relations' with a student?"

Before anyone could reply Snape interrupted, his eyes were set on the sleeve of his robe where he was picking at the stitching "You would know wouldn't you Black?" Snape's usually indifferent voice was tinged with bitterness "You were the students she had 'sexual relations' with after all." Snape finally raised his eyes to look at Black who was glaring straight back.

"Jealousy is not a good shade on you Severus" Sirius cooly replied, lowering his eyes and examining at his nail arrogantly.

Gasp.

Snap.

'Did he just go there?' A sassy voice In my head asked.

I could practically hear the 'oh' even though no one dared to make a noise.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, her hands were on her hips.

Weirdness continues.

Snape flushed brilliantly, his head snapping up to glare daggers at a smug Sirius.

"Tell me," Sirius continued, his eyes were still fixed on his nails but a steady smirk was forming on his lips "Are you still a virgin? Or did you hold out for Lily and when she-" Sirius' face sobered and he took a steadying breath "-passed you-"

But his sentence was never completed because Snape had risen from his chair and had his wand pointed at Sirius.

Sirius full out grinned.

Triumph.

With an exaggerated sigh he stopped examining his nails and slowly raised his head, smiling infuriatingly. "Hit a nerve?" he taunted, raising an aristocratic eyebrow.

Snape was fuming, his wand was pointed steadily at Sirius' face and his cold eyes seemed to be burning with rage.

"What about you? In love with a werewolf-" I along with the rest of the hall gasped, our eyes darting franticly from Sirius to Remus, both who were sitting stiffly but confidently. Hermione, I noticed seemed pleased with herself, I mentally rolled my eyes, of course she would have figured it out. "-And I was the only one who had figured it out in sixth year want I? Then I tricked you into telling me where he went every full moon-" Sirius let out a snarl and Remus placed a steadying hand on his knee, Snape noticed the contact and sneered "-Of course before the monster- Snape glanced obviously at Remus who was staring back coldly.

Sirius interrupted, speaking viscously, "Last time I checked Remus wasn't the Death Eater!

"Sure you're reformed now, but before Lily died... At your own hands of course. You were the one who relayed the prophet to Voldemort after all." Snape blanched, going paper white and Sirius allowed himself a small grin, "If there is a monster in this hall it is certainly not Remus. He never tortured. Murdered. Tore families apart. Lured my younger brother into Voldemort's forces" said Sirius bitterly.

"Your brother loved the dark arts! All Blacks do!" he accused. "It was his greatest ambition to be a Death Eater, I had no involvement!" Snape snapped back. "Look at Bellatrix, Narcissa-" But Snape stopped short because now Hermione was standing with her want raised.

"Professor Snape" Hermione bowed her head in fake politeness, "I would just like to correct you on some points," she informed him shooting Sirius a warning stare that plainly said, 'don't interrupt me.'

"Firstly I believe you said that Sirius' younger brother loved the dark arts?" Snape nodded stiffly. "That it was his greatest ambition to become a Death Eater and that all Blacks, you implied 'love the dark arts' and 'want to become Death Eaters?'" Snape continued to glare, Hermione smiled.

"Great, firstly Regulus found about Voldemort's horcruxes. I would love to tell you the whole story but it is quite horrific. Basically Regulus died trying to bring down Voldemort, he understood that in order to do so he would have to sacrifice his own life. He went in to that cave understanding he was going to be killed by inferi and that his actions were going to hopefully bring down Voldemort."

Sirius' looked shocked, this was the first time he had heard of his younger brothers true death and Snape looked stunned.

Hermione continued, "As for all Blacks loving the dark arts, I would like to point out that they are probably the most ancient pureblood family in all of Britain. Pureblood's tend to believe in blood superiority and old magic which is generally darker anyway. The Blacks in particular were an example of this but take a look at Andromeda, Sirius' cousin and Malfoys Aunt. She married a muggleborn and had a daughter, Tonks, or Nymphadora who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Even Narcissa, Draco's mother is not dark. She believed in blood superiority but when it came down to it and Voldemort asked her to check on Harry to see if he had been killed the second time in the Forbidden Forest after he was hit with the killing curse and she has realized Harry was still living she asked, 'is Draco still alive?' She lied into Voldemort's face, understanding the only way to see her son again would be to go to back into Hogwarts as the victory party." Hermione seemed satisfied with her speech and Snape was appropriately gobsmacked.

Sirius sent Hermione a wink as she retreated back to her seat where she wrapped her arm back around the first year and linked hands with Ron again.

"Happy now?" Sirius asked, looking Snape in the eye. "What did you think revealing that Moony and I love each other I would do? Did you think that perhaps the prejudice, judgmental looks, insults would make us leave? We are no strangers to prejudice" Sirius remarked.

"Black I have no time for foolish games like this with you" Snape replied as he sat back down.

"Is that surrender I hear? Guilt even? Perhaps defeat? Maybe you thought that I would go with the 'secret' I was bisexual?" Sirius took his seat too, placing his hand on Remus' who was looking tired but proud.

McGonagall sighed, "Well now you two," she pointed to Sirius and Snape "-Are finished, I would like to finish my announcements..." McGonogall continued to speak but I tuned out.

Looking at Ginny I saw she was biting her lip. Merlin that was hot. She turned to me and I saw she was trying to hold in laughter.

Sirius has charmed a neon green sigh to float over Snape's head that was flashing 'self confessed Virgin.'

Snape had a similar idea, floating over Sirius head was a black sign that read 'I'm a werewolf's bitch' and over Remus head floated 'I Bite.'

I had a feeling this was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
